mindseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeman's Mind
Accursed Farms Freeman's Mind is a machinima based off the game by Valve, Half-Life: Source. The show is basically creator "Ross Scott" talking as if he was the main character "Gordon Freeman" since the birth of Freeman's Mind in December 02, 2007 it was the birth of Mind series everywhere. This led to an outbreak of several spin offs, some in the Half-Life series, while others in different Games. Seven of these are arguably the best of the best, and they are known as Master Minds. Under them are the "Unofficial Master Minds" such as, "Declan's Mind", "Jimmy's Mind", "014's Mind", Pointman's Mind, "Logan's Mind" and Bryson's Mind . Then there are the "Minor Minds", which are good in a way, but need improvement. Then there are bad ones, and then so bad that they are made fun by The Master Minds on there side series "Out Of Our Mindz". Freeman's Mind officially ended on December 31st, 2014, on Episode 68. Character Personality Gordon Freeman is, as described in the show info "A nuerotic individual" Freeman, has a Ph.D in physics and works at the Black Mesa Research Facilty. Ross Scott has made Freeman, from a mute scientist who is smart enough to get out of any situation alive, to a drug user who truly thinks he's better then everyone he meets that constantly gets lucky. While, granted, this is probably true, Ross Scott has added various quotes describing Freeman, some that are so smart that they show Freeman's full potential, while others showing that he has used drugs and usually procrastinates. Example (Procrastination): "You know, I should probably do the math of whether this jump is feasable or not, but you know, I'll have plenty of time for that when I'm dead." and "I meant to take Kung-Fu lessons because I knew there'd be a day like today, and I'd be ready, but I kept putting it off, and here I am, unprepared and not knowing Kung-Fu. Procrastination has failed me yet again." Example (Drugs/Alcohol): "This is why you should eat Wheaties in the morning. Then again, any breakfast is better then the two shots of Vodka I had". Show History Freeman's Mind started out as a side project for Ross Scott while people were waiting for his main series Civil Protection. It however bacame even more popular then his main series. At first he didn't seem to like it much himself even planning to discontinue it, Episode 2 was almost the last episode of the show. It seems that the only thing that saved the show was the vast majority of people who loved it thus saving it from extinction. On April 1st 2009 Ross Scott made an episode were Freeman dies, stating that "He's ran out of ideas for Freeman's Mind and he was going to ride across the country on a motor cycle". On April 2nd 2009 he revealed that this was an April Fools joke, and that he would continue to make Freeman's Mind. News was first shown about Freeman's Mind on the the simple Google blogspot Ross Scott made called Civil Protection. Freeman's Mind news now appears alongside Civil Protection on the site Accursed Farms. From Episode 20 to Episode 25 an extra part was added to the intro it showed, the programming room at the Beginning of the game, showing the scientists busily at work, then zooms into a white computer screen then showing the original intro. Another new intro was added starting at Episode 26 to Episode 29, Showing the test chamber then zooming up to the emitters then showing the original intro. A third new intro began airing on Episode 30 showing the Headcrab Zombie twitching on the chair sitting in front of a computer screen then the camera zooms into the computer screen then showing the original intro. Freeman's Mind has ended as of December 31st 2014, with Episode 68 being it's conclusion. Trivia ﻿ * Gordon Freeman is voiced by Ross Scott in Freeman's Mind and, by Jared "Cool" Obrien in Freeman's (-ish) Mind 2. * Freeman left oxycodone in a prescription medication bottle to avoid anyone find it. However Adrian Shephard in Krimsin YT's Shephard's Mind, Shephard takes the pills, thinking that they are anti-depressants. * Freeman has an unemployed cousin named Jesse who is a sex offender. * Despite being the most popular, Freeman's Mind does not associate with any other series, until just recently. * Freeman's Mind has started a fad with Techno music playing within the programming room behind the lobby at the beginning of Half-Life. * Freeman believes he is the only scientist in Black Mesa with a beard. * Freeman was caught playing racket ball in the Test Chamber which is why they put up the retinal scanners. * Freeman is apperently making a "List" of enemies. * Freeman seems to not believe in string theory and also believes people who do are in a cult. Ironically String Theory is said to possibly be how the vortiguants shoot electricity. * Freeman believes somebody stole his helmet. * Apparently computers always blow up when Freeman uses them.... * Freeman has taken Limbo practice * Freeman's Mind has started the fad that when someone sees an houndeye in their series, they kill one, and say next time they try to see if it is friendly or not, get attacked and get mad that all aliens are enemies. * Freeman seems to have been in a lot of trouble with the police before. * Freeman has invented the word "smoopid" meaning, smart and, stupid.... * Freeman has a skull collection. *Freeman likes Doritos. *Freeman wishes to own a waterpark. *Freeman doesn't believe that the soldiers are killing everyone for a government coverup, thinking that they are merely stupid. *Freeman has created the idea of a sport were soccer players would kick houndeyes to death and then over a field goal and the team who does the most wins, and if someone kicks it too early and the houndeye is still alive then that is a penalty point. *From Episode 1 to Episode 34 Freeman Has 60 Counts of Self Defense. *Freeman has a twin brother named "Felix Freeman", who in an alternate timeline, is mistaken by the Gman for Gordon, in the events of Half-Life 1 Thus, goes through the events of Half-Life 2 himself, in "Felix's Mind" By Corky64. *Freeman knows Spanish. *Freeman didn't pass the Hazard Course, he just tells everyone he did. : Links ﻿Accursed Farms [Ross Scott's Site] Civil Protection [Old Abandoned Blog Site] Freeman's Mind Episode 1 Images of Freeman's Mind ﻿ FM0.jpg Ep1titlesmall-1-.jpg Ep2title-1-.jpg Ep3small-1-.jpg Ep4small-1-.jpg Ep5title-1-.jpg Title6-1-.jpg Title7s-1-.jpg Title8small-1-.jpg Ep9title copy-1-.jpg Ep10titlesm-1-.jpg Ep105titlesm-1-.jpg Ep11sm-1-.jpg 22-1-.jpg 27-1-.jpg 32-1-.jpg 36-1-.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 41.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 47.jpg 59.jpg 62.jpg 63.jpg 64.jpg 75.jpg 86.jpg FM30.jpg FM31.jpg FM32.jpg FM33.jpg FM34.jpg Compare2-1-.jpg|Freeman on Left, Ross Scott, creator of Freeman's Mind on Right Compare1-1-.jpg|Ditto Arrr.jpg|Ross Scott during the pirate episode of Freeman's Mind on April Fools Day 2010 : : : :